Fraternité
by LilyBlack18
Summary: Une petite histoire touchante sur le lien de Sirius et Regulus :')


Coucou ! Voici mon premier OS... Il parle de la **fraternité** entre Sirius et Regulus :')

* * *

Fraternité

D'une main tremblante, il frappa à la porte du Manoir Potter. Quelques secondes après, Lily lui ouvrait la porte.

« Mais enfin, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? s'étonna-t-elle. Viens entre. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement au salon et s'assirent.

Apres un moment de silence, Lily se résolut à parler :

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Pas vraiment non… rétorqua le jeune homme, d'une voix cinglante.

Lily savait que dans ses conditions, il valait mieux se taire et écouter.

\- Comment réagirais-tu si… Si ta propre sœur s'était alliée aux forces du mal ?

\- Comment ça ?!

Au diable, les conditions ! Ce qui lui racontait Sirius était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait…

\- Tu ne comprends pas hein… poursuivit Sirius d'une voix amère. Regulus, mon Reg, celui que je me suis efforcer de protéger… Mon propre frère s'est allié à Voldemort !

oOo

 _Un instant plus tôt…_

Ils nageaient en pleins cauchemar ! Les mangemorts avaient réussi à leur tendre une embuscade… Résultat, ils étaient seulement quatre membres de l'ordre, se battant contre une quinzaine de mangemorts !

Alors qu'il mettait Dolohov hors d'état de nuire pour un bon moment, Sirius entendit un cri d'horreur. Il se retourna et constata avec effroi que Marlene McKinnon était prise au piège entre quatre mangemort. Pff, c'est bien leur genre de s'attaquer à plusieurs contre un ! Contre une femme en plus… Sirius n'avait rien contre les femmes… Il était un peu macho sur les bords mais Marlene lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'était pas en sucre !

Furieux, il s'élança vers eux et en stupefixa deux. Il commença à se battre contre un autre tandis que Marlene se ressaisissait et attaquait le dernier.

Au bout un moment, il réussit à se débarrasser du mangemort mais Marlene était toujours aux prises avec son adversaire… Le combat semblait durer mais tout à coup, la jeune femme trébucha et s'affala de tout son long, tandis que sa baguette atterrissait un ou deux mètres plus loin. Les yeux agrandis de terreur, elle vit le mangemort se pencher vers elle… L'information se déclencha alors dans le cerveau de Sirius, avec un peu de retard… Il s'élança vers le mangemort et les yeux étincelants de fureur, lui lança un _Confringo_!

Celui-ci se retourna alors, vit le sort qui arrivait droit sur lui et se pencha sur le côté juste à temps pour l'éviter. Dans sa chute, son masque tomba et Sirius reconnut avec stupéfaction mais aussi dégout et horreur que le visage de son petit frère s'y cachait. Lui lançant un regard dur et méprisant, il transplana.

oOo

\- Je pense que tu comprends maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

La jeune femme était dépassée… Regulus Black… que savait-elle sur lui ? Quasiment rien. Comme tous les Serpents de sa maison, il l'avait méprisée… Il avait aussi été préfet… Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur lui. Pour elle, ce n'était pas le petit frère de Sirius, c'était juste un Serpentard de plus… Apres tout, Sirius lui-même n'en parlait jamais comme tel… Il arborait toujours un air moqueur et méprisant lorsqu'il s'adressait à son frère ou lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'en parler.

Mais Lily venait de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas… Tout à coup, une vague de honte l'envahit : quel genre d'amie était-elle pour ne pas avoir creusé le passé de Sirius ? Enfin, elle aurait bien du deviner que leur relation n'avait pas toujours été aussi froide ! Ils avaient surement fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, étant enfant… Ils s'étaient surement soutenus face à leurs parents… Comme tous les frères et sœurs !

\- Oh Merlin Sirius… soupira Lily.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras avant de se souvenir que Sirius n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de tactile ! Encore moins lorsqu'il était énervé… Elle chercha quelque chose qui pourrait le réconforter avant d'apercevoir la tablette de chocolat qu'elle venait d'entamer.

\- Hum… Tu veux du chocolat ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Un verre de whisky Pur Feu serait mieux… soupira Sirius en se massant les tempes.

Une moue de désapprobation apparut sur son visage.

\- Boire ne résoudra rien. »

Néanmoins, elle se leva et alla chercher ce que lui avait demandé son ami. Une minute plus tard elle revenait. Sirius la remercia d'un regard et commença à siroter sa boisson.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily se lança :

« Ecoute Sirius… James ne rentrera pas de sitôt. Je sais que tu préfèrerais lui parler mais je suis là… Donc, si tu le souhaites, je pense que je pourrais t'écouter.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Lily.

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Raconte-moi.

 _18 ans avant…_

 _\- Papa ! s'exclama l'enfant, alors que son père entrait dans sa chambre._

 _L'homme sourit, indulgent. Apres tout, Sirius n'avait que 2 ans… Il aurait le temps de lui apprendre à l'appeler « père » plus tard !_

 _\- Viens, nous allons voir ta mère et ton petit frère._

 _Sirius acquiesça. La veille, son père l'avait pris à part et lui avait expliqué que son petit frère était en train de naitre. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait toujours l'aimer et le protéger parce que c'était_ _lui_ _l'aîné._

 _Ils entrèrent dans la chambre conjugale ou Walburga se reposait. Un peu plus loin, une infirmière donnait son premier bain au petit bébé._

 _\- Peut le voir ? demanda Sirius._

 _\- Bien sûr ! sourit l'infirmière en se penchant, le bébé dans les bras._

 _\- Petit… constata Sirius._

 _Les adultes éclatèrent de rire._

\- Je me souviendrai toujours de sa naissance… sourit Sirius. Merlin, comme j'étais fier d'être le plus grand !

\- Ma mère m'a raconté l'ébahissement et la joie de Pétunia lorsqu'elle était venue me voir à l'hôpital… Maintenant, elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais savoir qu'elle m'a un jour aimé me suffit… raconta Lily.

 _12 ans avant…_

 _\- REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK ! tonna la voix de Walburga._

 _En haut, le petit garçon de 6 ans frémit de peur. Il était mort et enterrer, sa mère avait découvert que le placard de confiture était vide. D'un pas rapide mais craintif il descendit au salon._

 _\- Regulus, mon petit Regulus… commença sa mère d'un ton doucereux. OU SONT PASSES LES POTS DE CONFITURE ?!_

 _\- Je… je ne sais pas, mère… dit doucement l'enfant, essayant de maitriser ses émotions._

 _\- Regulus tu sais que je déteste les mensonges ! Tu les as mangés ?_

 _\- N…non mère._

 _\- REGULUS!_

 _\- Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien !_

 _Sirius, qui était dans la pièce voisine, avait tout entendu… Il savait bien que Regulus avait dévoré les pots de confiture pendant l'absence de leur mère la veille. Mais Regulus était son petit frère, il se devait de le protéger. Courageusement, il entra dans le salon, la tête haute et annonça :_

 _\- Mère, il dit la vérité. J'ai mangé la confiture…_

 _\- Tu… dit Walburga ahurie. Mais enfin, Sirius, tu…_

 _\- Mère, je suis désolé..._

 _Furieuse, la mère saisit son fils ainé par la peau du cou et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le gifla puis dit :_

 _\- Tu ne dineras pas avec nous, ce soir. Kreattur t'apportera un sandwich et c'est tout. Mais, la prochaine fois que tu me désobéis, je ne serai pas aussi indulgente. Et, sache une chose Sirius, tu m'as profondément déçu aujourd'hui… Tu es l'héritier des Black, tu n'as pas à te comporter ainsi !_

Le regard de Sirius se perdit au loin…

\- Ce fut la première fois que je me suis fait puni a sa place… Mais certainement pas la dernière. Parfois je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui et je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de m'en abstenir ! Quand on voit ce que ça a donné…

\- Ne dis pas ça, Sirius. Je suis sure, qu'au fond de lui, Regulus n'est pas si ingrat que ça vis-à-vis de toi. Vous avez tous les deux seulement trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre…

 _8 ans avant…_

 _Dès que les Black apparurent dans leur salon, Regulus se précipita vers son grand frère !_

 _\- Alors, c'était bien Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, les étoiles pleins les yeux._

 _\- Génial ! s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire…_

 _\- Regulus, Sirius, ayez un peu de tenue par Merlin ! gronda Walburga._

 _\- Oui mère… répondirent-ils tous les deux._

 _Mais ça ne les empêchèrent pas se ruer vers la chambre de Sirius en courant._

 _Une fois en haut, Sirius s'affala sur son lit tandis que Regulus s'asseyait par terre._

 _\- Raconte-moi ! exigea le plus jeune. Comment c'est ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Et les salles communes ?_

 _Sirius se redressa immédiatement._

 _\- Poudlard… Poudlard c'est génial ! Je ne sais même comment te l'expliquer, Reg… Y'a des tableaux partout, le plafond de la Grande Salle est juste waouh !_

 _\- Et les salles communes alors ? insista Regulus._

 _Sirius se rembrunit._

 _\- Bah, comme tu le sais, je suis à Gryffondor… dit-il gêné._

 _\- Je sais. Mère et Père ne sont pas contents._

 _\- Je suis au courant, merci. Donc, je disais… Je suis à Gryffondor mais j'ai pu visiter toutes les salles communes, sauf celle de Serpentard mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… grogna-t-il._

 _\- Mais comment t'as fait ? demanda Regulus, ahuri._

 _\- Eh bien, après avoir visité la mienne, je suis allée voir une première année de Poufsouffle… Un sourire charmeur et un bisou plus tard, je visitais sa salle commune ! Pareil pour Serdaigle…_

 _\- Tu m'apprendras, dis ?_

 _\- A charmer les filles ? demanda Sirius, en riant._

 _\- Oui, murmura le cadet, en rougissant._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, Reg… T'es un Black, elles tomberont toutes devant toi !_

 _\- Et pour Serpentard alors ?_

 _\- J'ai fait la même chose mais au moment d'entrer, Bella est apparu… Tu la connais, elle a commencé à m'insulter à cause de ma répartition à Gryffondor puis elle a carrément hurlé sur la fille et m'a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds là-bas._

 _\- Dommage… Et pour tes amis ?_

 _\- Mes amis ? Je m'en suis fait trois ! On ne se quitte plus, ils sont géniaux !_

 _\- Tu les aimes ?_

 _\- Oui, beaucoup !_

 _\- Plus que moi ?_

 _\- Mais nan ! Toi t'es mon p'tit frère, je t'aimerai toujours plus que les autres !_

 _\- Donc c'est qui ?_

 _\- James Potter._

 _\- Un Sang-Pur, c'est bien…_

 _\- Oh pitié, Reg ! s'agaça Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, il y a Remus Lupin…_

 _\- Un Sang-mêlé… Mère risque de ne pas apprécier._

 _\- Elle n'en saura rien ! rétorqua Sirius. Et pour finir, Peter Pettigrow._

 _\- Connait pas…_

 _\- C'est normal, c'est un ne-moldu._

 _\- Tu es ami avec un sang-de-bourbe ?! s'écria Regulus, horrifié._

 _\- Moins fort ! s'exclama Sirius… Si mère t'entend …_

 _\- Mais enfin, tu as perdu la tête ?_

 _\- Pas du tout ! Peter est très gentil…_

 _\- Pff… Je vais dans ma chambre._

Le visage de Sirius s'était tendu face à ce souvenir.

\- Une de nos plus grosses disputes…

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu lui as souvent parlé des Maraudeurs ?

\- Assez pourquoi ?

\- Il était jaloux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il avait peur d'être remplacer par eux ! C'est surement pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas James, Remus et Peter… Et le fait que tu les défendes toujours, ça a surement… Ça l'a rendu triste et en colère.

\- Mais Lily ce sont mes amis, je devais les défendre ! S'il ne les insultait pas, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire !

\- Sirius, c'est une réaction normale ! Moi-même, la première fois que Pétunia a ramené une copine à la maison, j'ai fait une très grosse crise de jalousie…

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ma faute si…

\- Bien sûr que non, banane ! Je t'explique simplement pourquoi cette discussion a tourné au vinaigre ! Bon continu...

 _4 ans avant_

 _Sirius était furieux ! Tout simplement furieux ! Comment avaient-ils ose ? Ils avaient dépassés les bornes cette fois !_

 _En effet, une énième dispute avec ses parents avait eu lieu… Orion et Walburga avait décidé de le fiancer a_ _Athénaïs Bulstrode… Evidemment, Sirius avait refusé. Son père lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait évidemment pas le choix. Et le ton était monte…_

 _Pris d'une impulsion, il prit sa valise, y mit ses affaires et alors qu'il essayait de la fermer, Regulus entra dans sa chambre._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il, effraye._

 _\- Je prépare ma valise…_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'ai décidé de partir. J'en ai marre !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Sirius !_

 _\- Je croyais que tu te débrouillais mieux sans moi ? cracha Sirius, d'une voix dure._

 _Il faisait allusion à une de leur dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt._

 _\- Je me suis excusé !_

 _\- Peut-être mais tu approuves nos parents, je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de moi !_

 _\- Je… Sirius, si tu pars à cause des fiançailles, sache qu'Athénaïs_ _…_

 _\- Je ne pars pas parce que je dois me fiancer à_ _Athénaïs, mais parce que je suis force à me fiancer tout court !_

 _\- Tu savais bien que ça arriverait, enfin !_

 _\- Ça ne m'aide pas à l'accepter. J'ai déjà une copine._

 _\- Une sang-de-bourbe, encore une fois !_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Sirius, tu es un Black ! Tu… tu ne devrais même pas être à Gryffondor !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que le Choixpeau a vu !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu as de la chance d'être fiancé à_ _Athénaïs ! Elle est belle, intelligente…_

 _\- Je suis au courant Reg ! Je te rappelle qu'on est sorti ensemble pendant au moins six mois !_

 _\- Si c'est ce qui te dérange…_

 _\- Reg arrête ! Ce soir, je pars et c'est comme ça. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu te débrouilleras pour continuer à me voir. Mais n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis, ma décision est prise._

Lily était sans voix…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir, Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il t'a retenu… Il t'a fait comprendre qu'il tenait à toi… Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir, je te le répète.

\- Et je devais accepter que…

\- Tu serais parti à la fin de notre scolarité… Je suis désolé, mais tu as eu tort. Si tu étais resté, votre relation n'aurait pas été la même !

\- Peut-être mais… Il n'a plus fait aucun effort pour rester en contact avec moi !

\- Tu m'as dit que Regulus était quelqu'un d'influençable. Tu n'as jamais pensé que tes parents auraient pu le menacer ?

\- Les salauds… Le pire, c'est qu'ils en seraient capables…

\- Je te rappelle que Narcissa était toujours à Poudlard. Si ça se trouve, elle le surveillait.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Tu as entièrement raison Lils... Merlin, j'ai tout foiré…

La jeune femme se leva et s'assit a cote de son ami. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule…

 _Deux ans plus tard, lorsque Regulus prit la décision de trahir son maitre, il le fit pour son grand frère. Alors qu'il remplaçait l'horcrux par un faux, il pensa à Sirius. Il repensa au regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait appris que son petit frère était devenu un mangemort… Il repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Sirius, pendant leur enfance…_

 _Il n'hésita même pas. Il ferait tout pour que son grand frère soit fier de lui, une dernière fois…_

 _« Tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais, mais… Je t'aime et ce que je suis en train de faire, je suis en train de le faire pour nous Sirius »_

 _En effet, des années plus tard, lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, Sirius alla dans la chambre de son petit frère… Il marcha jusqu'au mur. Il frappa trois fois à un endroit et un tiroir s'ouvrit. Son frère et lui avaient l'habitude d'y cacher toutes sortes de choses… Il constata alors avec surprise qu'une lettre s'y trouvait._

 _Regulus y avait tout raconté… Comment il était devenu mangemort et comment il avait trahi._

 _A la fin de sa lecture, Sirius était effondré._

 _Et lorsque Bellatrix lança sur lui le sortilège de la mort, il pensa « Je t'aime aussi Reg et je viens te rejoindre. »_

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimer :') Rewiews svp ?


End file.
